Advisor Roman Ambrose
Roman is an Advisor of Tandeli, a similar position to that of a Lord of Duilintinn. His seat is in his home city of Vistobrille, in Tierra Creagín. Appearance Roman is a flamboyant man, which shows in his appearance. He has shoulder length golden blonde hair, parts of which are often dyed scarlet, but sometimes other wild colours. He has striking blue eyes, and often wears make up, while maintaining a roguish stubble. He is reasonably tall, the second tallest of the Advisors, and well built, keeping in good physical shape. Skills Roman has numerous skills from a comprehensive education. These include history, fluency in the Spanish based Grancinco language, sword play, science, politics, art, literacy, theatre, maths and more. He has not retained all of these, mostly concerned with the arts and sword play. Early Life Born in Vistobrille to an old aristocratic family still trying desperately to hold onto the old Waldren days. Roman and his brother Remus were raised to believe that they were better than everyone, and it took a long time for Roman to shake off this belief. As a child Roman got an extensive education in history, science, literary works, the arts, Grancinco Spanish, sword play, politics, maths and more. Roman preferred history, sword play and the arts, although his education does make him more intelligent than people might think. Revolution He left home to travel Tandeli a bit, not concerned by the upcoming war, even almost looking forward to it when he came home. During his travels came across the rebel group while he was looking for somewhere to camp for the night. He was utterly delighted by lifestyle, not really taking their goal seriously, until someone got hurt for it. Roman saw how serious they all were, and began to listen, and question things. His understanding of Tandeli’s history and current politics made him indispensable to the group, and while this swelled his head a bit, he genuinely felt at home with these people. He knew about what had really happened with the Dragon Witch and his family's role in her demise, and therefore, Grancinco's true role as helping rather than invading. When it became clear the revolution was working, he realised that he had a real chance of becoming Tandeli’s next ruler, which excited him. He had spent so many hours as a child playing at royalty with his brother, now he actually got to do it! However, people began to see that he wasn’t taking it as seriously as they hoped, and his arrogance rubbed them the wrong way. So, tacks were switched, and Thomas was pegged as future leader in the (currently inevitable) event of victory. This rankled Roman. A lot. It was almost enough to make him leave the cause altogether. But he had made real friends here, and he wasn’t about to turn traitor. He openly questioned Thomas about why he turned down being called king, which was unfathomable to Roman, but he eventually accepted the decision. A part of the revolution he wanted to keep quiet, was the fact that it was his blade that ended the life of the previous monarch. No one else got the memo until it was too late. The reason he wanted it quiet was because he actually wanted to spare her life, but the Queen impaled herself on his sword while they were otherwise distracted. Only Thomas and Roman know this version of events* Ruling He wonders if the decision to make him Advisor was to pacify him or not. If it was, it did work. He was done with his family’s Waldren and Royal Family worship and completely changed the look of Vistobrille, essentially cutting off his parents, despite how proud they had been of him. Their ideas of how things should be run were just too different now. As a result, Roman barely talks to his family, and hasn’t seen his twin brother in years, but he’s okay. He thinks. Now that he is actually ruling he is worried about how well he’s doing and whether people like him, but he hides it well. He was not initially popular, but that changed in one swift movement. He placed hundreds of barrels of paint in the centre of Vistobrille and basically told the people to have at it. In June 1614 he had to ride out to deal with his brother, who had been travelling around the kingdom spreading dissent and slander about Thomas. Personality Roman is loud and brash with a large ego. It took him a while to rein it in, but he did learn. He often knows more than he lets on, partially because he can be a bit oblivious still, and often jumps to conclusions. He is however charming and somewhat insecure.